My Dearest Idiot Servant
by DarkMousyRulezAll
Summary: The mere thought of Camelot and her former status brought back all of the memories. Her bright green eyes glazed over in rumination as he came to mind- the pasty white idiot manservant of hers who always appeared incapable, but was truly the greatest friend Arturia could have ever asked for: Merlin. Oneshot, AU for both worlds. Fate/Extra used. Slight Arturia/Merlin. R&R please!


**A/N: First Merlin/Fate crossover! **

**I was very surprised this didn't exist yet- all I could think about with my recent dive into _Merlin_ was the connections to the _Fate_ series' characters. _((most notably in Fate/Extra, the PSP game I own and I am currently playing.))_**

**There's your Servant (one out of three choices), Saber, who is a female King Arthur, Arturia Pendragon. Her backstory is actually really cool, and is a really neat twist. I really like the idea of a crossover with _Merlin_ using this Arturia and if when she died, her spirit lived on to become a Servant in the Moon Cell, still longing to return to Camelot. **

**So yeah, anyway, it's a bit AU on both sides to suit both worlds in joining together. I don't know a whole lot about the last episode of _Merlin_, as I haven't watched it yet, but I got the death of Arthur/Arturia details from both the _Fate_ backstory and the legend backstory. **

**I kinda ship Arturia/Merlin a bit...so, that happened. Very mild though.**

_**Just a note, I'm using plot/character/terminology stuff from Fate/Extra, the parallel universe game of Fate/ stay night. When I say that I mean that I'm using the Saber from stay night but formatted in the world with all of the bells and whistles of the PSP game. **_

**Read and Review please, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plunny.**

* * *

_**My Dearest Idiot Servant**_

Saber sat on the throne of desks, idly sipping tea from Taiga's Tea Service that her Master had received as a gift from the NPC teacher. It wasn't anything _special_\- no- but for something meager it was alright. Not bad.

Saber put down the cup and sighed, growing increasingly bored with her surroundings. Sure, it was getting nicer now that her Master was growing stronger but it was still nothing compared to her room at Camelot, all those years ago. She could hardly believe it- once a king, now the Servant. Oh how sweet fate's game was, making Arturia Pendragon a Servant. The former king took a deep breath, inhaling the citrus of Taiga's Incense left burning by her Master, and smoothed down her scarlet dress.

The mere thought of Camelot and her former status brought back all of the memories. Her bright green eyes glazed over in rumination as_ he_ came to mind- the pasty white _idiot _manservant of hers who always appeared incapable, but was truly the greatest friend Arturia could have ever asked for: Merlin. The woman smiled softly.

"_Mer_lin," she said aloud, the familiar name tasting like sweet honey on her lips. The mere sound of the way she pronounced her manservant's name called back such joy and longing. "_Mer_lin, I need you to polish my armor today. _Mer_lin, _Mer_lin, _Mer_lin."

Saber glanced around the modified classroom expectantly, as if Merlin would enter the room and give her that lopsided smile of his, the one she missed so much.

"_Rise and Shine, Arturia,"_ she could still hear him say cheerily, and mockingly. She remembered how much that vexed her, and how much her manservant loved to do it. _"Up and AT 'em! There's much to do today, Sire." _

Saber laughed fondly at the memories, but her smile faded as she thought of her last moments by Merlin's side right before her death. Merlin told her that he was a warlock- he had been all that time, saving her life and protecting her from harm. Arturia could hardly believe it, even now. And that poor fool was so distraught, so broken at the sight of her dying body, it pained Arturia much to remember. All she could do, the one thing she almost never said-

"Thank you," she whispered in a choking voice, reciting what she had said to him in his arms. She remembered very well the pain that Merlin had felt, and after she was sent into the Lake of Avalon, her spirit moaned with Merlin's grief. She had deeply regretted her faults in her life, all the times she had doubted him; the very slight respite of the events was that she had gotten to serve as a Heroic Spirit in this Holy Grail War.

But Arturia cared not anymore for the cyclical patterns that were experienced time and time again inside of the Moon Cell. She wanted to return to the real world, return to Camelot, return to Merlin; she wanted to tell him how much he had truly meant to her over and over again, and for God's sake, _hug_ the man until he could barely breathe. Arturia Pendragon wanted to stare deeply into those crystal clear blue eyes of his and assure him that magic would return embraced by the people of the Five Kingdoms, and that he was not a bad person for having it, renouncing all she had said that may have hurt him in the past. She wanted to _forget_ his soul-shattering sobs, and his heart-breaking cries. She wanted to forget that and only focus on how happy he'd be if-_ when_\- she rose out of Avalon.

Arturia Pendragon wanted to stroke his milky white skin, tangle her fingers in his dark unruly hair, and breathe in his essence- she wanted to be with him again, she wanted every facet of his being to return to her senses. Hell, she wouldn't mind listening to some of his awful jokes and laughing at the way his smile curved crookedly and his eyes sparkled with mischievous joy.

"Saber? Saber?" the voice of her Master permeated through the room as the classroom door slid shut, interrupting the Servant's musings. "I thought I heard something in here. Is anything wrong?"

"Not at all, Master," she replied dismissively, waving her hand. "Did you find out any more information after visiting the library and talking around?"

"Nothing worth a Matrix level, no." Her Master paused. "Are you sure everything's alright? You seem a bit distant."

Of course her Master could see through her facade- they had spent a good time bonding in epic battle together; Saber would be disappointed if this at least could not have been done by now. Arturia chuckled softly. "It's nothing, I promise. Just...remind me sometime to tell you about a good friend of mine with elephant-sized ears."

Maybe one day, she'd see him again. One day she'd return from Avalon and leave this awful hellish cycle _(no offense to her current Master)_ to again be the Once and Future King. That would be her wish, if only the Holy Grail could grant it.

_One day, my dearest Merlin. I'll return to you._


End file.
